Una Enfermera del Amor
by LaDamaNorris
Summary: La soledad es muy traicionera, cuando nos sumerge en sus redes sucumbimos a las nostalgias y a la depresión... ¿Habrá alguien capaz de rescatarnos? Songfic, Ron-Draco, SLASH, ONE-SHOOT..


AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre, mujer/mujer). Si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas... he dicho.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor y, por favor, que me lo haga saber...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

**No sé de donde me salió esta historia, pero aquí está al fin, como esas cosas que a uno se le ocurren de momento y debe escribirlas, sobretodo si están fomentadas por una canción...**

**Voy a hacer una aclaración antes de comenzar. En este fic no hay "amor" propiamente dicho ni nada que se le parezca, sólo necesidad y reacción. Luego verán a que me refiero, y prometo ser más explícita al finalizar. **

**Desde ya gracias miles como siempre, por leer y acompañarme!**

-.-.-.-

Una Enfermera del Amor

Fue todo tan rápido, ni siquiera puedo recordar con exactitud que ocurrió. ¡Que mal estaba! Esa noche hubiese terminado de ahogarme en el alcohol. Entre el ambiente turbio de adolescentes excitados, de copas que van y vienen, de murmullos y música, yo sólo podía mirar la botella de bebida blanca, sus gotas derramándose por el pico. Sentía el ardor en mi estómago, la turbación en mi mente.

Hermione se graduará este año como la mejor estudiante que Hogwarts halla tenido. Harry se proclamará salvador del mundo cuando derrote al Innombrable. Mis hermanos tendrán la mejor y más clandestina tienda de chasgos que jamás se halla visto. Mi padre conseguirá un ascenso en el Ministerio por los servicios prestados. Ginny llegará al récord de cantidad de novios en menos de un mes. Percy juntará dinero y abandonará todo para irse a Asiria con Penélope Clearwater. Charlie ganará un premio por el descubrimiento de una especie nueva de dragón, un "herbobictus volátil", y Bill, al parecer, está comprometido para casarse a fin de este año. Todo el mundo tendrá algo por sus méritos pero ¿quién recordará a Ronald Weasley?

"Ah, ese patético enclenque", dirán, "que de no ser por tener a su amiguito Potter ahora estaría vendiendo limones en la estación de King Cross".

¿Quién querrá quedarse con el perdedor de Ronald Weasley? Soltero hasta los cincuenta años.

Mi cabeza era como una marmita, que mezclaba sentimientos y los revolvía hasta confundirlos. No pensaba con mucha claridad, las ideas eran algo imprecisas, gracias a los efectos del alcohol y el cansancio, pero todas ellas reflejaban mi triste situación, mi triste verdad. Era patético, era un cero a la izquierda. Hablando enserio, de no ser por Hermione mis notas serían desastrosas. De hecho, en mayor o menor grado lo son. Ni siquiera me graduaré por mis méritos como mago. Ni siquiera soy alguien lo suficientemente listo como para apañármelas por mi mismo sin ayuda de nadie...

Hay que reconocerlo, Ronald Weasley, eres deplorable.

Continué jugando un poco con mi botella vacía. Sí, ya estaba vacía, tan pronto. Sólo la miraba brillar con las luces opacas y distinguidas del salón. Mi dedo recorría su superficie fresca, mientras mi cabeza descansaba sobre mi otro brazo sin ganas, y mis ojos iban cerrándose de a poco. Harry y Hermione no estaban, ni recuerdo bien adonde se habían ido, al igual que muchas otras personas que podrían haberse interesado por mí. Aunque puede que también hallan estado en la reunión, pero, al verme en aquel estado, directamente se fueron con expresión de asco. Yo... daba asco. Era el ser humano más infeliz del mundo. Estaba solo, amargado, en esa noche de mala muerte. No quería hacer absolutamente nada, vencido por una nostalgia que ni yo mismo sabía bien de donde provenía, hundido en mis desdichas.

Todas las fiestas terminaban iguales para mí. Sentado, solo, amargado, con una botella de bebida fuerte, vacía. "Hasta el fondo, ahoguemos las penas", me decía al comenzar la noche. Pero en esta, particularmente, me sentía en el más bajo de los mundos.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, dormitando en la incertidumbre, oía a la gente alejarse. Estaba seguro que la celebración había llegado a su fin. Que se fueran nomás... Pero yo no iba a levantarme, no era mi intención. No importaba que mañana fueran a encontrarme patéticamente prendido a mi botella.

El alcohol comenzaba a provocarme acidez, al igual que un mareo intenso.

Nadie jamás entendería lo que yo sentía en ese momento. Uno se piensa que siempre hay alguien a su lado... Pero la gente sólo está en momentos inoportunos.

En las melancolías uno siempre está solo...

No hay nostalgia compartida. Menos para mí...

_-_

_Esperaría que no te asuste_

_  
este instante de sinceridad,_

_  
mi corazón_

_**vomita su verdad**..._

-

Ese vacío... ¿acaso hay alguien que pueda entender las dolencias de uno? Parece mentira que pueda haberlas. Pero en éstos momentos realmente no me importa: ahora soy yo quien sufre, el dolor está de mi mano...

_-_

_Es que hay una guerra entre dos  
_

_por ocupar el mismo lugar:  
_

_la **urgencia**_

_o la **soledad**... _

-

La melancolía trae soledad... La soledad trae carencia..., necesidad..., **urgencia**.

_-_

_La **soledad** fue tan sombría que  
_

_no te dejo encontrar  
_

_tu naturaleza divina... _

-

Dedos, dedos celestiales vi antes de cerrar mis ojos una vez más. Blancos como marfiles, desprendiéndome de mi botella, ágiles y rápidos. Apenas fui conciente de lo que hacían... Pero sé que me conocían...

No quise meditar dos veces mi situación. No quise avergonzarme de que alguien me viese en ese estado, porque quien me estaba mirando no lo hacía. Es más, parecía dispuesto a acompañarme....

_-_

_La **urgencia** ganó esta vez_

_dispuesta a penetrarte,_

_prepotente y altiva._

-

Me tomó del mentón y alzó mi cabeza. Estaba inspeccionándome, y parecía gustarle lo que veía en mí. Le gustaba esa imagen que patéticamente brindaba de mi persona. Sentí una punzada de calor, cuando aquellos dedos rozaron apenas mis brazos cansados. Su mirada derretía mi cuerpo, me sentía débil, embelezado por la primer caricia, rogaba volver a sentir la sensualidad de su piel. Lo necesitaba, y él lo sabía.

Se acercó a mi rostro y acarició con la punta de su nariz mi oreja, posando las manos en mis rodillas. Y, casi en susurro, declaró a mi oído:

"Por las noches la soledad **desespera**"...

Me tomó de la mano, y con calidad felina logró hacerme levantar, y seguirlo. Eso hice, sólo seguirlo.

_-_

_Por las noches la soledad **desespera**..._

_Por las noches la soledad **desespera**..._

_Por las noches la soledad **desespera**.._

_Por las noches la soledad **desespera**..._

_Espera por ti,_

_Espera por él,_

_Espera por **mí**,_

_También por aquel..._

-

Sentía la realidad en sus manos, el sudor que se había creado en ellas me hacía saber que no estaba soñando.

_-_

_Mis condolencias sujetan su alma_

_a una brutal represión,_

_**esperando apaciguarse**..._

-

Me comprendía... me buscaba para salvarme... aunque sea por esta noche... solamente por ésta noche...

_-_

_O confía en el paso del tiempo,  
_

_como otra solución,  
_

_para **encontrar la calma**..._

-

"Tócame una vez más", sentencié, sintiendo que mi espíritu flaqueaba monstruosamente. Mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar, relamía un abrazo, relamía caricias fuertes, relamía una noche sin soledad.

_-_

_Pero **te pone loco en las noches**_

_rogando entrar_

_en los confines mas oscuros..._

-

"No te vallas", imploré al callado ángel, aunque éste no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo. "Acompáñame", me humillé nuevamente, sintiendo que el dolor y el miedo a la amarga desolación se apoderaba de mí otra vez, dejándome más vulnerable, mientras caminábamos por los estrechos pasillos.

_-_

_Después te arrodillas_

_ante el amor maternal,_

_**suplicando ternura**..._

_-_

Sus caricias eran mi droga, su mirada era mi escape...

Recuerdo entrar en la habitación amplia, cálida y llena de expectativas. Casi sin pensarlo me acosté en aquella cama, sintiendo el mayor de mis goces al descansar mi columna, que había permanecido arqueada toda la noche, y cerrar de una vez mis ojos llorosos y rojos, saturados y hartos. Mi cabeza se nubló, me dejó entregarme al mareo, como un motor recargado que fue desenchufado de repente, descargando ideas y óxido.

Todo deleite se multiplicaba al saber que tenía alguien con quien compartirlo...

_-_

_Por las noches la soledad **desespera**..._

_Por las noches la soledad **desespera**..._

_Por las noches la soledad **desespera**..._

_Por las noches la soledad **desespera**..._

-

Otra vez esos marfiles, sentía su superficie lisa y perfecta recorrer mi piel bajo la camisa. Otra vez sentí su nariz en mi oreja, palpándola exquisitamente, y poco después el aliento tibio provocándome escalofríos. Eso que recorría el lóbulo era su lengua, excitando de a poco las zonas sensibles, y jugando hasta lograr que la oreja tomase un color de rojo intenso.

_-_

_Espera por ti,_

-

Temblaba asimilando el calor que de a poco me iba transmitiendo, al comenzar a recorrerme. Que no parase jamás, por favor. Sus roces purificaban mi cuerpo, descargaban de mi piel la razón, y con ella el dolor.

_-_

_Espera por él,_

-

"Libérame ángel con tus marfiles de esta cruel realidad. Hazme olvidar, purifica mis sentidos. Toma mi cuerpo virgen, está vulnerable, a tu entera disposición".

_-_

_Espera por **mí**..._

-

Pude levantarme para permitirle que me quitase la camisa. Recuerdo haber sentido la lujuria que me provocaban sus dedos en mi vientre y apenas me mantuve sentado cuando tomó mi dedo índice y se lo introdujo en la humedad de su boca. Temblaba ante la succión y los roces de su lengua, que lustraba impecablemente mi dedo, frotándolo con los suyos de vez en cuando.

Sólo podía observarlo con deleite...

_-_

_¿Y que hace este angelito ahora, a las seis de la mañana,_

_subido al mástil de este naufragio?_

_A ver si alzando las copas forajidas,_

_en el cielo de enfermeras,_

**_para lamer sin asco las heridas de amor..._**

**_-_**

Me sonrió al relamerse. Tomó mis dos manos y las colocó sugerentemente a los costados de su cadera. Se acarició el cabello platino y lo sacudió con euforia. Recuerdo la desesperación con la cual comencé tocarlo yo. Esos muslos perfectos, que me hacían agua la boca. Se dejaba acariciar, mis manos temblaban, torpes y extasiadas, recorriendo aquella palidez casi irreal. No había prendas que incomodasen a mis manos sedientas de esa superficie, toda libre en su esplendor. Más su cuerpo no se estremecía como el mío. Se deleitaba con mi sed, zaceó la suya cuando me recostó, devorándome con sus caricias, permitiéndome embriagarme con aquel éxtasis. Me dejé desvestir por completo, lenta y deliciosamente, como sólo sus manos podían hacerlo. Cortándome el aire al llegar a mi bragueta, bajándola despacio, casi ni supe cuando quedé libre de la presencia de mi pantalón.

Recuerdo una mirada gris muy cercana antes de su primer beso. Un roce de labios que me provocaban cosquillas, distrayéndome conforme el resto de su cuerpo engatusaba mis inclemencias, y me obligaba a entregarme completamente.

Dulce lengua gatuna y mágica, que entro por fin en la amargura de mi boca, explorándola sin prisa pero sin pausa. Confiándose de mi poca reacción, acariciaron sus finos dedos mis piernas, erizándome los bellos blondos. Luego se infiltró de a poco en mi entrepierna, acompañando sus caricias que aún no llegaban a mi excitación con sensuales gemidos en el interior de mi boca, haciéndome descubrir las primeras verdaderas punzadas de placer.

Dejando un rastro brillante, sus labios ahora se deslizaban por mis mejillas, éstas rojas y ardientes. Se escurrieron hasta mi cuello, brindándome pequeños besitos de ave, que apenas pellizcaban, pero a la vez ardían en mi interior como jugo de ají (que latino salió eso).

_-_

_Por las noches la soledad desespera..._

_  
(a ver si viene del cielo)  
_

_Por las noches la soledad desespera...  
_

_(**una** **enfermera del amor**)_

_-  
_

Continuaba masajeando mis partes erógenas primarias, sin llegar aún a la principal, recorriendo la ingle con pequeños masajes desde la cadera hasta el interior del músculo.

Sus labios, manteniéndose aún bastante secos, repasaron mi pecho varias veces, deteniéndose especialmente en los estremecimientos de mis pezones, que entre escalofríos lograron endurecerse, para luego bajar con la lengua hasta el ombligo, donde se introdujo satisfactoriamente. Al principio esta parte me molestó un poco, no aguantaba el roce en todas aquellas terminaciones nerviosas, pero pronto aprendí a deleitarme con ese cosquilleo.

Ya no temblaba tanto como antes, estaba acostumbrándome, pero mi boca se hacía un mar. De vez en cuando enderezaba su delgada figura, para quedarse contemplándome mientras respiraba agitadamente, a ver si era capaz de seguirle suplicando. Y luego se concentraba de vuelta en los masajes de mi ingle, conforme acercaba su rostro pálido y casi imperceptible para continuar rozando mis mejillas al rojo vivo. Me hacía cerrar los ojos, para lamer la superficie de mis párpados. Sus manos volvían fieles a repetir recorridos sobre mi cuerpo, volviendo al masaje en mi ingle. Lamió su dedo con baba espesa y con él recorrió la circunferencia de mi entrada levemente. Solté el primer gemido extasiado, sin poder reprimir el placer. Yo también quería provocar a mi acompañante.

Sonriéndome por última vez, permitiéndome ver en sus ojos el deseo, llevó su nariz entremedio de mis piernas y comenzó a proporcionar caricias con ella en mi erección, estimulándome como lo había hecho con mi oreja. Los marfiles, ¡oh por Merlín!, los marfiles masajeaban la base, y recorrían recelosos entre mis genitales, rozando de vez en cuando el perineo, y volviendo al punto de partida.

Sentí el desborde de pasión, cuando me introdujo en su boca y comenzó a chupar mi dureza como si de un dulce se tratase. Me excitaba que dejase aquel brillo con su saliva. Dibujaba un rastro de pequeños mordiscos, muy leves, en forma vertical hasta llegar al glande, donde se detuvo para sentir mis palpitaciones con la yema de su dedo pulgar. Aquí comenzó a besar de a poquito, hasta acostumbrarme al roce de esa parte tan sensible. Con respiros agitados siguió lamiendo y succionando, hasta hacerme gemir nuevamente.

_-_

_Por las noches la soledad desespera..._

_  
(a ver si viene del cielo)  
_

_Por las noches la soledad desespera...  
_

_(**una** **enfermera del amor**)  
_

-

Mi voz estaba especialmente ronca esa noche, pero sabía que al ángel le gustaba oírla.

—Dr...

—Shh —cuando mis gemidos comenzaban ya a ser gritos me hizo callar, besándome ruidosamente en los labios, y ocupando mi boca antes de abandonarme con uno de sus dedos.

Jugó un rato con el prepucio, restregándolo suavemente hasta hacerlo latir. Yo apretaba el dedo del rubio entre mis labios, resistiendo mi excitación.

No soporté mucho más las estimulaciones graduales que me eran proporcionadas, así que me senté de golpe, tomé la mano que había estado excitándome hasta el momento y la besé en la palma, depositándola en mi rostro para que lo acariciase, dándole a entender que ahora era yo quien quería continuar con el juego. Y él lo entendió enseguida, sin embargo, no me dio el lujo de hacerme totalmente dueño de la situación aún.

Continuó escurriéndose de entre mis manos, jugando de a poco con mi voluntad. Mojó uno de mis dedos en una sustancia de un pote que había en la mesa de noche y lo condujo hacia su entrada. Instintivamente comencé a hacer movimientos circulares hasta sentir que su interior se humedecía, y no podía evitar pensar que mi índice era algo grueso para esa estrecha cavidad. Él se acostó durante este proceso, para dejarme tomar el control de su cuerpo, comenzando a gemir y a chuparse los dedos provocativamente. Creo que esa fue la mejor visión que tuve de su cuerpo en toda la noche. Recostado, frágil y blanquísimo, parecía resplandecer en medio de la oscuridad. Me alucinaba sentir las pulsaciones en su interior, y ver el efecto que provocaban en su rostro, ahora sonrojado levemente y con expresión de exquisito dolor.

_-_

_Por las noches la soledad desespera..._

_  
(a ver si viene del cielo)  
_

_Por las noches la soledad desespera...  
_

_(**una** **enfermera del amor**)_

-

Lo tomé por la nuca recostándome sobre él, sin dejar de estimular su entrada, y le planté una serie de besos por el rostro. Ahí supe lo bien que se sentía besar la piel acalorada. El respondía con esa insaciable lengua, que jamás pasaba desapercibida. Probé introducir un segundo dedo.

Pronto, sin dejar que yo saliese de su interior, él se volteó, quedando en cuatro patas, ofreciéndome su parte posterior. Continué acariciando esa zona con mis dedos y, cuando supe que no soportaría mucho más, decidí al fin introducirme en él. Embadurné con precaución la cabeza de lubricante antes de comenzar a penetrar. No sabía entonces como mantener bien un ritmo, pero aún así continué con leves envestidas hasta lograr penetrar por completo y acorde a mis pretensiones.

—Aaah! —lo oí gritar por primera vez. Oí su voz, y no pude creerlo —. Continúa Weasley —ronroneaba —, por favor, no te detengas...

Después de la primer penetración supe como continuar. Las embestidas iban solas, buscando nuevamente esas punzadas de placer. El trasero del rubio se estremecía y tensaba bajo mis manos que lo sostenían con firmeza y deleite. Gritaba como la mejor de las banshees, rogándome más.

Comencé a masturbarlo, intentando copiar algunas cosas de las que me había hecho. El fuego se apoderó de mí por completo, y ya no respondía de mis actos. Sólo entraba y salía cada vez con más fuerza, intentando descargar a la vez mis desgracias en ese estrecho interior y en los frotes de su erección, que rápidamente comenzó a palpitar.

Lo hice llorar. Lloraba, pero continuaba pidiendo placer, rasgando las sábanas, con la aguda lengua afuera. Me pegué a su culo frotando con vehemencia en su interior, hasta que con un último orgasmo, dejé salir la semilla.

El me siguió al instante, derramándose en mi mano.

Esperó a que me dejase caer en las sábanas, para tumbarse a mi lado completamente agotado. Pero ni el sudor lograba pegotear su sedosa piel. A su lado, yo me sentía totalmente destruido, no se si sería por la falta de práctica en los actos sexuales, o el solo hecho de haber acumulado tensiones y cansancio.

—Gracias —le dije entre respiros.

No contestó, sólo se acercó para plantarme un beso en la frente. Se acurrucó a mi lado y me acarició el pecho, librándome de esa melancolía que volvía a apoderarse de mí.

Quizá mañana estuviese moralmente solo otra vez... Pero no esta noche, era un momento especial. Disfrútala mientras puedas.

Es imposible explicar lo agradecido que estaba con ese sujeto, que a pesar de haber sido el causante de muchos de mis mayores disgustos, ésta noche me había salvado de la abrumadora nostalgia. Ahí a mi lado, fiel, eterno y complaciente como nunca antes. ¿Pediría luego algo a cambio? No me negaría a darle algo si me lo pidiera, era lo menos que podía hacer. Quizá sólo lo había hecho para gastarme una broma. Le acaricié un poco el pelo. No temía demostrarle lo muy complacido que estaba, porque entre nosotros, por más que halla sido una nochecita de placer, se había creado un vínculo especial.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —decidí preguntar al fin, picado por la curiosidad.

Pero no obtuve respuesta... él ya se había dormido.

-.-.-

De mañana ya no estaba en mi cama. Así como vino se fue, así como me había seducido me había abandonado. Pero no me molesta, claro que no, desde un principio supe lo que el angelito venía a buscar. Y se lo di, con gusto lo hice, para que él a su vez echase sal a mis heridas y me ayudara a sobrellevar la noche. Además, por lo que pude percibir cuando desperté, el sitio donde había estado su cuerpo aún estaba tibio, significado de que no hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado el lecho.

Aquí me encuentro, aún desnudo y con expresión moribunda en el rostro. Satisfecho, muy satisfecho, aún me pregunto si cabe la posibilidad de que todo esto halla sido un sueño. Me levanto cansado de meditar, con ganas de comenzar el día con renovadas fuerzas, y esa picardía que a uno le queda luego de haber vivido algo muy extraño. Comienzo a vestirme, sumergido en mis pensamientos... casi no me doy cuenta que sobre la cama yace un objeto que no es mío.

.-.-.

Saliendo de la clase de Pociones aquel lunes lo veo. Es inexplicable lo que me produce observarlo en su rutina diaria, riendo entre sus gorilas, con expresión de altanería. Hasta me causa rabia, patenta nuevamente la rivalidad que hay entre nosotros. Sólo que ahora... Jamás creí que su mirada fuese así de sensual, nunca me había sonrojado antes cuando pasaba a su lado.

Harry y Herm me miran con desconfianza. Notan que, a pesar de estarme contando un par de cosas que les había sucedido la otra noche por las cuales no fueron a la reunión, yo no estaba prestándoles la mínima atención. Insisto en que se adelanten, que me "había olvidado algo en el aula de Snape". Fingiendo mi regreso a ella, paso enfrente de él... pero no parece percatarse de mi presencia. No sé si esto es malo, porque de haber sido otra ocasión me hubiese mirado con desprecio o insultado.

Me detengo a observarlo desde la puerta del aula, hasta ver que se despide de sus acompañantes, diciendo que se ha olvidado algo en la clase y que los alcanzaría luego. Sonrío (¡qué original soy con mis excusas!) y me voy para adentro. Simulo estar investigando debajo de los pupitres. Cuando lo oigo entrar me congelo de repente. ¿Nervios? Él se acerca al escritorio y comienza a inspeccionarlo, buscando lo que supuestamente ha perdido.

—Malfoy —digo enseguida sin vacilar para no quedar como un estúpido por estarlo mirando en silencio.

El rubio levanta la cabeza y clava sus grises orbes en mí. Son frías, iguales a las de la noche anterior, contrastando bellamente su rostro impecable de muñeco de porcelana. Porque él podría haber actuado extrañamente esa noche, pero nunca cambiaría su semblante característico.

—¿Esto es lo que buscas? —le extiendo una cadenilla de plata de la que pende un pequeño medallón con la insignia de un dragón.

Sigue sin moverse, mirándome de arriba abajo con expresión seria. Se acerca despacio y toca la cadena que permanece en mi mano.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —dejo salir las palabras, como si me hubiesen golpeado por la espalda para largarlas. Siento el sonrojo de mis mejillas al intentar hablarle tan de cerca. La duda esta firmemente atragantada, desde ayer deseo saber que lo llevó a hacer eso conmigo, y no pienso descansar hasta conseguir una respuesta. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Draco posa en mis labios dos de sus impecables marfiles. Acerca su boca a mi oído.

—Hay cosas que no se preguntan, Weasley... —me responde suavemente.

Cierra la mano sobre la cadenita y la desliza por mi palma lentamente. Se baja el cuello de la túnica, dejando al descubierto su esbelto cuello blanco, para colocarse la alhaja plateada. Se ve perfectamente adornado con ella.

Sí, quizá no era aquella la mejor respuesta que podría haberme dado. Pero tengo que admitir que sonó bastante sincera. Podría haber sido peor, podría haberme dicho cínicamente que hacía el amor peor que un perro vagabundo o que sólo se acostó conmigo para averiguar si era o no virgen. Son delirios, pero viniendo de Malfoy todo puede ser. Quizá ni él mismo halla sabido con exactitud lo que hacía cuando pasó lo de anoche. Tal vez le avergüence recordarlo.

Está saliendo y voltea para dirigirme una última mirada. Me sonríe, se lleva seductoramente el medallón al labio inferior y lo frota horizontalmente sobre él. Luego se aleja con felina lentitud, dejándome obnubilado como la primera vez.

Aquella noche fue la necesidad de compañía la que me llevó a adorarlo y a tratarlo como un ángel guardián. Ahora, sin embargo, descubro que su hermosura es innata y su seducción mortal para alguien sensible y de frágil voluntad como yo.

No espero de él nada en especial, sin embargo, tengo la mera impresión de que éste no será nuestro último encuentro...

_-----_

_---_

_--_

_-_

_A ver si viene del cielo..._

_-_

_-_

_Una enfermera del amor..._

-

--

---

-----

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bersuit Vergarabat: La soledad 

El MaNtO dE NoRrIs

Yo por las dudas dejo el grupo y el nombre de la canción... ¿o acaso soy la única lunática que se baja las canciones de los song fics para imaginarse la historia con la musiquita de fondo? ¬¬u Yo principalmente me hago las imágenes mentales de una historia con la música de fondo como si fuera un video clip y después intento plasmarlas en la hoja, intentando no perder la continuidad de la canción (aunque de poder hacer video clips con mis fanfics los haría n.n).

Este no es de mis grupos preferidos, pero ciertamente muchas cosas de ellos me gustan. Una de ellas es ésta canción, porque desde la primera vez que la vi me emocionó la idea que transmitía, además de parecerme muy original. Para que se den una idea, la canción habla, más que nada, del miedo a quedarse solo, de la melancolía al no tener con quien compartir la noche, de la necesidad de un viejo de internarse en un prostíbulo, por ejemplo, esperando que pique algún "angelito" que le alegre la noche. Gente triste que se entrega al alcohol, quizá sin familia ni trabajo, sin nada que perder, con el karma de la soledad sobre sus hombros. A quienes la vida los ha dejado sin amparo y necesitan de ese "amor maternal" de vez en cuando, aunque sea una prostituta quien se lo entregue.

No me mal interpreten, no es que halla querido pintar a Draco como uno de esos "angelitos". Más que nada se ha acostado con Ron por razones personales... ¿perversión? ¿amor? ¿juego entre rivales? No lo sé, es un final abierto. A mi en particular no me gustaría que el vínculo que se ha creado entre ellos en esta historia derive en amor, porque se perdería la melancolía de la trama. Es más, agradezcan que no he vestido a Draco de enfermera como mis pretensiones lo imploraban... v.v

En el video aparece como personaje principal un hombre maduro, con aspecto sucio, que entra a un prostíbulo a deleitarse con la "enfermera" que danza. Ahí se ve la contradicción entre la "soledad" y la "urgencia". Se decide por la última y se le tira a la prosti encima. Como es de esperar, lo sacan a las patadas de ahí, clavándole un cuchillo en el pecho. Cojeando llega a una especie de galpón donde se deja caer. Poco después llega una enfermera para atender al pobre viejo "lamiéndole sin asco las heridas de amor". Pero los vicios siguen y, a penas se recupera, vuelve al cabaret donde esta vez tiene quien le baile y cumpla sus pretensiones de esa noche. Así dicho todo parece muy superficial, pero la realidad es que el pobre hombre da mucha pena.

Creo que es un tema muy interesante, y aunque ni Ron ni Draco lleguen a ninguno de los dos extremos me pareció interesante desenvolver una trama de ellos dos con este concepto. No sé si lo habrían captado, quizá prefieran seguirle buscando el azúcar al pan dulce, aunque éste este bastante agrio... (que mala soy para las metáforas, Dios mío ¬¬).

En fin, me dejo de aburrirlos con mis discursos, sólo quiero saber que les pareció, ok?

PD (desde cuando pongo post datas?): amenazo con hacer escenas de Draco vestido de enfermera, están advertidos...


End file.
